


Nightswimming

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Bickering, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Swimming Pools, Vacation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Non sto portando avanti un bel niente, Kota. Dico solo che visto che non hai quasi mai del tempo libero, e potevamo anche fare qualcosa di più divertente che stare ad abbrustolirci a bordo piscina, no?”
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Nightswimming

**_ \- Nightswimming - _ **

Kota guardava il fidanzato, sorridendo.

Era maledettamente bello, Kei.

Con quel suo costume troppo lungo a colori vivaci, che risaltava sulla carnagione chiara, seduto su una sedia a bordo piscina con le braccia conserte ed un’espressione imbronciata.

Non era niente di grave, e questo gli permetteva di pensare che con quel cipiglio infastidito fosse assolutamente adorabile.

Gli si avvicinò piano, porgendogli il gelato confezionato che era andato a comprargli.

“Grazie” gli disse quello con tono scostante, afferrando il gelato e mettendosi a mangiarlo senza mai guardare il fidanzato negli occhi.

Kota prese una sedia e gli si mise accanto, ridacchiando.

“Kei... per quanto ancora hai intenzione di portarla avanti?” domandò, con il suo solito tono paziente.

Inoo alzò un sopracciglio in sua direzione, sprezzante.

“Non sto portando avanti un bel niente, Kota. Dico solo che visto che non hai quasi mai del tempo libero, e potevamo anche fare qualcosa di più divertente che stare ad abbrustolirci a bordo piscina, no?”

“Beh... tu potevi anche dirmi prima che non sai nuotare, no Kei?” gli rispose, cercando di trattenersi dallo scoppiare a ridere, mentre il più piccolo assumeva un’espressione sempre più irritata.

Sospirò, alla fine, decidendo che non valeva la pena rovinare ancora di più quella giornata che già, a parere di Kei almeno, era andata sprecata.

“Va bene, mi dispiace” concesse, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla. “Ho ancora tutta la giornata libera, per cui ti prometto che da ora in poi sarai tu a proporre, d’accordo?” gli domandò, sperando che il cattivo umore passasse.

E comprese che avrebbe dovuto preoccuparsi quando vide il sorriso mefistofelico sul volto di Kei.

“Bene. Allora stasera andremo a cena in un ristorante indiano. Va bene, no Ko?” chiese, con aria innocente, e dopo essersi morso un labbro non poté fare a meno di annuire.

Kei lo sapeva che lui _detestava_ il cibo indiano, così come sapeva che si trattava unicamente di una provocazione.

“E poi” continuò il più piccolo “Torneremo a casa e faremo sesso” sorrise, passandosi la lingua sul labbro inferiore. “Quello piace a tutti e due, no?”

Kota sorrise, apertamente.

Avrebbe sopportato anche il cibo indiano.

E non era per darla vinta a Kei, non era per il sesso né per nient’altro.

Era perché lo amava, e stare con lui era davvero tutto quello che gli bastava.


End file.
